Barry's Revenge
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Insight into what happened with Barry after Connor tells him about Kevin's plan and what happened to Dynasty. Yep I'm rubbish at summaries, but please read and review
1. Chapter 1

He hoped it wasn't true. Connor was an idiot, and a bit of a sap, but he had no reason to lie. Especially about his wife's best friend, his sister. The pair didn't get on, but he wouldn't make something up like that… would he?

"_Kevin's gonna ask you for a gun. And you can't give it to him."_

"_You'd better start explaining."_

_Barry didn't listen to most of the Scottish boy's ramblings about Kevin and what his plan was. His ears pricked up when he heard the words "Steve-O raped Dynasty" however. "You what?" he spoke in a low, dangerous voice._

_Connor knew he didn't need to repeat it, he just simply shrugged and said "Kevin wants to make him pay."_

"_Oh he'll pay alright. You go to that little weasel and you tell 'im I'm doin' nothin' for him. Now run along, I need to speak to my sister."_

_Connor didn't need telling twice before legging it from the room. _

Barry walked from the room, but not before taking a few calming, collecting breaths. Steve-O better hope on his damn life that Connor Mulgrew is lying. Because if he's not, then an angry Kevin Chalk is going to be the least of his worries. He made his way down the corridor, pushing past anyone that got in his way, including a very obviously worried Imogen and he walked through the double doors, seeing his sister sitting on the steps outside.

"You alright?" he asked, looking down at her. How the hell was he gonna ask her about this one…?

"Yeah course…" Dynasty didn't even look at him.

Barry sighed and sat down beside her. Reluctantly he asked; "Have you got anythin' you wanna tell me?"

Dynasty turned her head to look at her brother.

Barry watched her closely. If she even thought about lying, then that would swing his plan into action without question. "It's just that… Connor said Steve-O did somethin' to you."

Dynasty kept her cool. Kevin couldn't possibly have gone running to Connor could he…? Course he would… she'd have gone running to Imogen. If she had the guts to. "Like what?"

"Well… he said… urm…" He shouldn't be having this conversation with his _sister!_ This should not have happened to her! And if he has… "He said he raped you." That sentence made Barry feel sick to his stomach. Fully expecting an explosion and Dynasty to get up and start ranting about how she was going to smack Mulgrew one right in the face, he was worried when that wasn't the reaction he got.

"What?" Dynasty looked at him, wanting to tell him in hat second that what Connor said was true. Her own selfish pride, feeling sick and ashamed of herself that she must have lead him on, stopped her. "That's sick."

Barry knew then she was lying. "So it's not true." He hoped she'd tell him. Knowing damn well she wouldn't. Knowing damn well she was scared of him just like he was…

"No." Dynasty rolled her eyes.

'For god's sake just tell me! I'm here to protect you!' he thought, but he forced a smile. "I just wanted to hear it from you." He spoke, and watched how uncomfortable she seemed, and watched her walk away.

Barry stood up and walked back into the school, the only person he was looking for was Kevin Chalk. When he found him he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him across the corridor and through into an empty room.

"Get off me Barry!" Kevin snapped.

"Speak to me like that again, and I won't get you what you want." Barry told him.

"Connor told me you wouldn't get it…" Kevin told him, his eyes wide.

Family loyalty never strayed from Barry's mind. Even if he had somebody else to do his work for him in order to keep his sisters safe. With their dad locked up and mother god knows where, it had to be up to him to keep them out of harm's way. "Yeah well that was before I spoke to me sister." He spoke, not really knowing what else to say. "Look, go into the old warehouse on the river, there's a lift shaft at the back, I'll leave it in a box there for you."

After making sure that Kevin understood, Barry left the room and made his way down the corridor, trying to act as though everything was okay. Of course nothing was okay, his sister was the victim of something horrific. He couldn't even begin to think of the word let alone say it anymore.

"Barry! Barry!"

Barry turned to see Kacey running toward him, wad of papers in her hand.

"Is it important, Kace, cause I'm busy?" Barry shrugged, the slightest twinge of guilt when his youngest sister looked hurt. Whatever it was, it was important to her evidently.

"Well I just needed your help with the animal rights thing."

"Kace, it's great you've got somethin' to do, but I can't help right now. I've got stuff to do."

Another flash of hurt crossed her face.

"When we get home, I'll sit and look through it okay?"

"Thank you." Kacey looked and smiled, then hugged him.

"Yeah alright bugger off." Barry smiled and lightly shoved her away.

Kacey laughed and just walked away.

Barry shook his head a little and snuck out of the school to start putting his plan into action.

Once he had got hold of the gun, with gloved hands he took the bullets out and shoved the pack into his pocket. He shoved the empty gun in the box and made his way to the river and placed the box where he said he was going to and took out his phone, calling Steve-O. "Listen mate, there's somethin' you should know."

"What?" Steve-O questioned.

"Kevin's decided to grow a pair. Someone's told him somethin' sick about you and Dynasty and he's come to me askin' for a gun."

"Why? What's been said?"

"I dunno he wouldn't say. But he wants to kill ya. I've told him I'm gonna get 'im a gun, but you need to get here before he does to get it, it's in the warehouse by the river, in the lift shaft."

"Alright mate. Cheers for lettin' me know. Clearly this wimp ain't getting the message that Dynasty's mine. You know I'd never hurt her."

Barry bit back the words he wanted to say. "No worries mate… I know you wouldn't." he forced himself to say and hung up. The next phone call he made was to the police. "I…urm… I need to report something…" he said, walking from the warehouse and back toward the school.

"Okay what's your name and what would you like to report?" Questioned the woman on the other end in a soft, reassuring voice.

Barry ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "I don't wanna give me name. But somethin's happened to me sister. And I heard one of the lads in school sayin' they were gonna kill whoever it was to hurt her."

"What's happened to your sister? And do you have the boy's name?"

"She got attacked by her ex, and I didn't get the lad's name. I didn't wanna get meself into trouble by doing anything."

"What's the name of her ex? And this boy, what school does he go to?"

Barry took a deep breath before he spoke. "Her ex is called Steve-O… Steve-O Malone… and he's on parole. And the lad will be in a Waterloo Road school uniform."

He quickly cut off the phone as soon as he walked through the gates, and Nikki Boston walked toward him.

"Have a nice walk Barry? Don't you have a lesson you should have been in 5 minutes ago?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah… sorry Miss… Left me course work at home."

"Right, well hurry up then, and I won't mention this to Mr Byrne. Tell your teacher you were with me."

Barry smiled and nodded. If there was any teacher he had any respect for it was her. She spoke to him like an adult, and treated him like an adult, not like that silly cow Mrs Diamond, or Ms Mcfall who seemed to swan about the place stuck in her own naïve world.

"Go on then." Nikki told him.

Barry nodded again and walked back into school, making his way toward Maths, only to be stopped by Dynasty.

"Where were you? Was lookin' everywhere for you for our Kace."

"I was sorting something. Why?"

"Sorting what?" Dynasty's eyes were wide for a moment before she quickly composed herself.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Barry shrugged. "And if it's about that stupid animal rights thing Kace was bangin' on about earlier, I said I'd help her later."

"Okay…" Dynasty forced a small smile and walks back in the direction she came.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice of you to join us, eventually Barry. Have a nice walk?" questioned the teacher when Barry eventually walked in. "I hope you've got your coursework."

"Er… yeah sir, thanks for askin'." Barry commented, smirking, taking his work out of his bag and dropping it lazily to his desk, before making his way to his chair.

The teacher just shook his head, carrying on with the lesson, well aware Barry wasn't going to pay attention, and that his coursework was going to be dire.

Barry just spent the entire lesson thinking about his family. Kacey, who, while he didn't agree with her choices, was still his sister. And he had let her down massively that day in the bike sheds with Steve-O. How he let him grab her and paw at her like that… Why didn't he stop it? Sure it made Kacey think about her decision and realised she was a girl, but there were other ways to make her see that…

His mum. Buggered off to Liverpool to sort things out with Steve-O's mum now he was out, and his plan to win Dynasty back and take her home… He needed to call her, needed to tell her what had gone on, that Steve-O was now going to be a dead man when he got hold of him.

His dad. The only person Barry had ever looked up to. The man had a temper, of course he did. Took it out on him a few times. But as long as he never laid a hand on his sisters, he didn't mind the beatings. Kacey followed Barry around like a little puppy while Dynasty was always Daddy's spoilt little princess. Got whatever she wanted from him. But he was the same with his mother. But that night… The night his father got arrested because somebody had grassed him up to the police… That night he became the man of the house. Some would say too soon. But he would do anything for his family.

Dynasty… Where did he even begin with her? Apart from Kacey, she was the only person who had been his closest friend. He could rely on that girl for anything, all he needed to do was ask. She knew how to keep him in line, gave him a slap when he needed one. Hugged him in one of those rare moments he couldn't handle it and cried. The shining light in his life. That was his sister. Family ties didn't get any stronger than that. They bother had to be strong for each other, because while they may have had everything they wanted, their childhood wasn't full of love and hugs and feelings. If you cried you got a slap for it. Neither of them could go to their parents for a hug or just a chat around the dinner table. But they stuck together. Because they were family.

The women in his family were the only women he had any respect for. The only woman outside his family he respected was Ms Boston.

Too lost in his thoughts Barry barely heard the bell. He was nudged out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the shoulder as everyone else stood to leave. Barry jumped out of his seat and bolted out the door before the teacher could make him stay behind. As Barry legged it down the corridor, he saw Connor and Kevin outside, looking like they were heading out of the school gates. He smirked, his plan was in action.

"Barry? Have you seen Dynasty anywhere?"

Barry turned in the direction of the voice and looked directly down at Imogen. "What does it matter to you?"

"She's my best friend. I need to see her it's important." Imogen answered.

"No I haven't seen her but she's probably with Kacey." Barry looked at her, and watched her walk away again. He didn't even know why he tolerated the girl sometimes. She was just one of those people that just instantly annoyed him, and he didn't have a reason for it. He supposed he tolerated her because, as she had said, she was Dynasty's best friend.

Unaware of what his sister's best friend was about to tell her, and what was about to follow on after, Barry decided it was time to make his way down to the docks, where he came face to face with Steve-O once more, and the sounds of Connor and Kevin arguing.

Barry allowed Steve-O make himself known to the boys, gun in hand. Barry's hands twitched, wanting to pick something up and cave Steve-O's head in with it for what he did to Dynasty, but he remained calm.

Eventually Barry walked from where he was hidden to face them.

"How could you! After what he did to your sister!" Kevin snapped, his voice high with distress.

"You just gonna let him do this?!" Connor questioned.

"You were gonna do it to 'im." Barry said calmly. He couldn't blame them for thinking he'd betrayed them. In a sense they had. But he'd also betrayed his "mate" as well.

"It pays to know who your friends are." Steve-O stated.

Barry had to bite his tongue. If he lost it now…

There was what felt like an eternity of tense silence… but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before Kevin broke the silence. Goading Steve-O on.

'Kevin if you don't shut up now…' Barry thought, momentarily forgetting that he'd taken the bullets out of the gun.

"Dynasty doesn't love you! Nobody would miss you if you disappeared!" Kevin shouted, and the three boys could see Steve-O start to crumble, but not before he snapped and pulled the trigger, shouting for Kevin to shut up. He pulled the trigger a few more times. Nothing happened.

"You set me up!" Steve-O snapped, looking back at Barry. "It's empty!"

"Dynasty said you never did anything to her." Barry said, still looking completely calm despite the anger bubbling inside him threatening to boil over. "But I know her! And I know when she's lying!"

"Did you think I was gonna let you get away with it?" Steve-O asked, walking toward him and raised his arm to take a swing at him, but Barry threw him instantly to the side, wanting to grab hold of him and punch him until he was unconscious, even as he could hear the sirens coming closer. But no. He was better than that. His sister deserved him to be by her side, not locked up beside the monster that attacked her.

"You raped my sister!" Barry said, starting to walk backward. "Did you think I was gonna let you get away with that?"

As the headlights grew closer toward them, Barry turned to Connor and Kevin. "I was never here. This stays between us three!" he told them before running from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews :D AllyKat8- Checkmate is awesome :) dustdancingintheflickerlight- The Trial of Steve-O Malone and The Trials and tribulations of a teenage pyromaniac are also amazing, both of you carry on the good work :) Everyone else you should check them out, seriously :)

Barry waited nervously in the kitchen. Kacey had long since gone to bed after seeing he was in no mood to be helping her with a silly project. He'd not long come off the phone to Carol, explaining what had been happening while she'd been away. Safe to say Steve-O was gonna be a dead man when Carol Barry caught up with him. What neither he, or Carol knew, was that Carol wasn't going to get the chance. That is until Barry heard the front door open as his sister returned, a soft, feeble "goodnight" to whoever had walked her home and the door closing behind her.

He leapt from the chair, almost knocking it over with the force of his movement and he quickly rushed down the hall to envelope his sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair, now a straggly mess, far from the perfect hair style she left the house with that morning.

Dynasty just said nothing, numb from the night's events, and she hugged him back.

Brother and sister stayed there for what seemed an eternity but could have been no longer than three minutes.

"Listen." Barry said, stepping away from her so he could look at her. "If I ever see him. He's a dead man. I should have been able to protect you and I didn't, but now he's not goin' anywhere near you."

Dynasty nodded meekly and wiped her eyes for what must have been the millionth time that day. The day's events had clearly taken its toll and she looked exhausted.

"Go get yourself ready for bed, and come back down with your favourite film, I don't care what it is, I'll get you the ice cream and we'll sit and watch it till we fall asleep."

Dynasty looked up at him eventually and smiled softly when she saw the look on his face. "You should smile more often." She commented lightly before walking up the stairs, doing what he had told her.

Barry sighed softly, watching as she walked up the stairs and he walked into the living room, switching on the lamp and the TV. He then walked back into the kitchen, grabbed her favourite bright pink mug with multicoloured flowers dotted all over it and decided to make her a hot chocolate. He then dug into the freezer to pick up an unopened ice cream tub, then, armed with what he needed, he walked into the living room and waited for his sister to come down the stairs. In the silence of the house he could hear the faint noise of the shower running, and realised he could be there a while, so put the tub of ice cream away so it didn't melt.

Turning the sound up on the TV he flicked through the channels until he found something vaguely interesting until his sister came back down.

A whole twenty minutes past before he heard the creaking of the stairs and the soft padding on the floor. He turned his head to see Dynasty, all damp hair, remnants of mascara still under her eyes, presumably from crying and just not being bothered to take the rest off, pink pyjamas and yellow fluffy dressing gown.

"C'mon." Barry tapped the seat beside him.

Dynasty walked over and dropped herself on to the sofa and curled herself up into a ball into her brother's side. She pulled out a dvd case from within her dressing gown and held it up to him.

Barry rolled his eyes when he noticed the familiar cover with the word "Titanic" written across it, but nevertheless, took it from her, shoved her slightly to make her sit up and he got up to put the dvd into the player and went back into the kitchen for the ice cream while it got set up.

"Barry?"

"Yeah?" Barry looked as he handed her the tub and sat back down.

Dynasty paused, taking the cold tub with shaking fingers as she thought how best to ask the questions in her head. She really needed her mum, but at the same time, if she knew Dynasty had been to the police she'd be kicked out.

"Dyn what is it?" Barry asked, looking at her, watching as she nervously chewed her bottom lip and suddenly found the ice cream very interesting.

Dynasty heaved a deep sigh and eventually tore her eyes away to look at her brother. "What's mum gonna say? I have to tell her but how…?"

"She won't blame you." Barry told her. "No one blames you. It's not your fault, you didn't make him do anything to you, he knew what he was doing and he's a dead man walking."

Dynasty just shrugged. She knew what he was saying was true, but that didn't stop her from believing the complete opposite. She went back to him didn't she? She allowed him to ply her with alcohol, she allowed him to pull her into that bedroom, and she allowed him to have his way with her. What part of that wasn't her fault?

Barry could see her questions in her eyes and he hugged her. "I promise you, from now on, no one will hurt you." He told her firmly.

"But what about the police?"

"What about them?"

"I… I broke down in school and… well… Imogen went to get Mrs Mulgrew and I told her what he did… and she made me go to the police."

"What did you say?" Barry asked.

"The truth… Mrs Mulgrew came into the room with me and she kept me going… told me I wasn't on my own and everything…"

Barry sighed softly and said nothing about it. "We'll deal with it when we come to it." He said gently, knowing full well his mother would hit the roof when she found this out.

They both sat in silence through the rest of the film, Dynasty getting through a whole tub of ice cream, hot chocolates being supplied at regular intervals by Barry and he had to deal with his sister crying again. Although for a different reason as the film drew to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright! Admittedly, shamelessly this is just a filler... I'll get to he school day and Carol & Dynasty's talk in another chapter. I had something planned for this one but it kinda got away from me...

The following morning, Dynasty woke up, but refused to open her heavy eyelids. The bright sunlight caused her to screw her eyes shut and bury her head into the covers. Her throat felt scratchy and she felt like she had somebody banging something against the inside of her skull. A feeling not helped by a fist banging on the door and a voice shouting at her to get up, though she couldn't tell who it was.

Eventually Dynasty did push herself out of bed after deciding that the pounding in her head wasn't going to go away by itself and she walked out of her room with her clothes and into the bathroom and got herself washed up and dressed into her uniform.

"Dynasty you've been in there ages!" Kacey complained.

"Shut up will ya! Me head's killin'!" Dynasty snapped and walked out of the room and back into her room, to sort out her makeup, deciding to leave her hair down for the day.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." Dynasty answered, accidentally jabbing herself with her mascara and she swore to herself, grabbing a wipe from the packet and started to dab at the black mark.

Carol walked in, giving her daughter a small smile and she walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Barry said something had happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

Dynasty bit her lip as she threw the used wipe aside and started on retouching her already dark lashes.

"Dynasty. I know when you're avoidin' somethin'."

"It's nothin'! Honestly." Dynasty tried to get away from the subject.

"You looked a right car crash when I checked on you this morning, sweetheart I'm here to help you. What's gone on that's so bad you can't tell me?"

Dynasty bit her lip again, tears filled her eyes once more but she refused to cry. 'Sod off I'm not ruinin' my makeup cause of you!' she thought. But at the same time she couldn't stop the images of Steve-O from coming into her head.

"We'll talk after school, okay?" Dynasty looked at her.

"Are you sure? I can call Byrne and tell him you're not going in today." Carol suggested.

Dynasty shook her head. "I have to go in. But I promise I'll talk to you later."

"Right, well I'm picking you up then. No buts, lady." Carol told her, seeing that she was about to protest, and she reached forward, messing with a stray curl that lay on her daughter's shoulder. "My beautiful little girl." She said, more to herself than anything.

"Not like you to go all soppy." Dynasty commented, smiling a little. She's surprised, but happy. It had been a while since she'd seen her mum show any sort of love toward her. For as long as she could remember, as soon as she was old enough, all she was, was a money making tool for her.

"I know. Look what this place has done to me." Carol remarked, smiling softly and left Dynasty to finish getting ready.

As soon as Dynasty had finished running a brush through her hair, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and read the message. It was Kevin asking if she was okay and still up for school.

She quickly texted him back saying that she was fine, and that she'd see him there.

"You gonna hurry up or what?"

This time it was Barry rushing her.

"Alright!" she snapped and stood up, walking out o her room, phone in hand, and walked down the stairs, slipping into her impossibly high heeled boots and picked her bag up before walking out of the house, accompanied by her brother and sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom Clarkson made his way from the staff room, still too stunned for words at what Christine had told them all that morning. It was Audrey that had pressed her for an answer, voicing everyone's concerns that Christine looked like she had barely slept all night. Tom being Tom, just thought it was a hard night marking or something with Connor. He wasn't really expecting her to reveal to the whole staff room that she had spent half the night with Dynasty Barry in the police station.

Christine of course, didn't need to go into details about why she was there. She only had to mention the word "assaulted" and he knew exactly what she meant. And he didn't need to be told who by either. Tom had always put the students first, no matter how bold and bolshy they may start out; he would always make sure they knew where to turn if they needed somebody to talk to.

Tom made his way to his classroom. He had the Year 12's first period. Maybe he could have a word with Dynasty then, after the lesson. Just to make sure she's… well, not okay, but at least make her aware she's not alone…

Dynasty broke away from Kacey and Barry as soon as she saw Connor and Imogen, and she walked over to them. "Hey…" she greeted in a quiet voice.

Imogen turned in her direction, stopped, and hugged her.

No words needed to be said between the two girls, just a mutual feeling of understanding, compassion and Imogen's unspoken words of she would never be alone.

Connor, never good in emotional situations, let alone those between his wife and her best friend, could only ask the one question he knew was stupid, and also knew the answer to. "How you feeling?"

Dynasty stepped away and linked her arm with Imogen's and shrugged. "Like I got hit by a bus." She answered.

"Yeah you look it." Imogen commented, smiling, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Dynasty managed a small laugh as the three of them walked. "Thanks, you know how to make a girl feel pretty." She commented.

"Yeah, sorry I know it was stupid." Connor shrugged, keeping close by Imogen.

"Nothin' new there then, Mulgrew." Dynasty gave him her trademark smirk before looking around for Kevin.

Connor smiled a little, letting the comment pass, and then watched her looking around. He didn't need to know who for. "Kevin said he'd be a bit late."

"They let him go though." Dynasty said, her eyes wide, clearly getting the wrong idea.

"No! No nothing like that. He just had to sort something." Connor hurried to assure her, and turned to Imogen to help him out of the mess he'd created.

"What Connor means is that Chalky was called last night cause these two were idiots. And he rushed from London in the night and they're both sorting out the flat, and Kevin will be here by morning break." Imogen stated, seeing her friend visibly relax after her explanation.

"Yeah why let Barry trick you like that anyway?" Dynasty questioned as they waited outside Clarkson's room ready to be called in.

"I dunno! It was Kevin's idea to go to him in the first place. And I couldn't let him go on his own." Connor shrugged.

"And if you both got killed? What would have happened then?"

Connor flinched at the hardness in Imogen's words. "I know. And I'm sorry." He muttered.

Both girls shared a look.

"Can I? I haven't since your wedding day."

Imogen shrugged, and stepped aside, just as Dynasty took a swipe at Connor's head.

"Er, I hope you feel better after that Dynasty Barry? I don't want to see any more violence from you alright?"

Dynasty turned to see Mr Clarkson stood at the door and she gave him her best smirk. "Yeah sir, just tryin' to knock sense into Connor after yesterday."

"It'll take more than a few smacks around the head to do that." Tom joked. "Now get in there you lot!"

No one needed to be told twice. Tom Clarkson treated them like adults. Treated them like they were mates, but also held the authority and respect in his class.

Tom Clarkson was going to be there until there was no more Waterloo Road. Wasn't he?

The class took their seats as Mr Clarkson started handing out the books. He stopped at Dynasty and Imogen.

"Dynasty could you stay behind after the lesson? I just want to make sure everything's okay." He questioned gently.

Dynasty looked up at him, his blue eyes showing compassion, concern and kindness. She managed a small nod and looked to Imogen. "Can she stay too?"

Tom nodded. "Course. I'll write you both a note that should explain why you're late for your next lesson." He spoke and went to the front of the class.

Dynasty didn't listen to anything else that was said.

While she didn't have Kevin as her main sense of security, she did of course have her best friend. She hated feeling like she needed to rely on people to feel safe. She should not have allowed that… that man to do what he did to her. She said no, she meant no, but he didn't listen to her. She must have lead him on somehow, Steve-O wouldn't have hurt her…

But he did. Of course she didn't lead him on. He made her do something she wasn't willing to do. And now Kevin was in the flat, in the room where it happened probably. Their safe haven away from the people trying to come between them and that bastard tainted it.

Dynasty jumped when she felt someone nudge her, her cheeks turning pink when she realised Imogen had been the one to make the move, and Mr Clarkson was waiting for an answer. "Sorry… wasn't listenin' sir…"

"Evidently. Come on Dynasty this is where you usually shine." Mr Clarkson said, dryly. He had to treat everyone fairly, no matter what the underlying issues were. "Can anyone else tell me what is going on with Lady Macbeth?"

"She's losin' it sir!"

"Yes, thank you, Jack." Tom said silencing the ripple of laughter caused by Jack's comment. "Anyone else?"

Dynasty sat in silence. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she should have stayed home. There's no way she'd be able to concentrate…

Not long after, the bell rang. Dynasty and Imogen remained in their seats while everyone else gathered their things and left, talking loudly about anything and everything. Connor lingered for a moment, but left after a reassuring nod from Imogen and a silent "Text Kevin" from her as well.

"Imogen do you want to collect all the books?" Tom asked.

Imogen nodded and rose from her seat and did what she was asked.

Tom walked to his door and shut it softly, looking over the two girls. It wasn't too long ago they were both at each other's throats. Now both looked like they couldn't function properly without each other, or without their respective boyfriends. Well, he knew that of Imogen anyway, with Connor keeping his distance at the start of term through his own guilt, which left Imogen feeling isolated and alone, and her school work deteriorated as a direct cause of it. He waited for Imogen to put the books on his desk and sit back down before walking over to them. He moved a chair so he could sit facing them both. He looked up as the door opened and students started piling in. "Wait outside!" he told them as they made a hasty retreat out again and shut the door behind them.

"I'm fine, sir, you don't need to worry about me." Dynasty started.

"Well that's nonsense and you know it, don't you." Tom told her gently. "Worrying about you lot is my job. It's a wonder I haven't gone grey yet with the dramas you lot bring!" he joked.

"Sure you've not had a bit of help there, sir?" Dynasty smirked, laughing a little.

"How dare you!" Tom laughed. "Try telling that to Josh."

Both girls laughed again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check you were getting the right support. Mrs Mulgrew didn't exactly go into detail, but she told me what happened last night. And I've been here long enough to know." Tom told them both, making sure they both knew he was there, but mainly speaking to Dynasty.

Dynasty shrugged. "Got me family ain't I. Got me mates an' all."

"And you've got me. And the support of all the teachers."

"Even Budgen? When he wakes up?" Dynasty wrinkled her nose.

Imogen laughed at her expression.

"Yes even Budgen. I know he's a grumpy old sod. But he cares about you lot too you know. That's why we've been here since the start."

"You're not as ancient as he is though!" Dynasty shot back.

Tom laughed. "I feel it after this place for about fifteen years." He told her. "If you ever need anything, a chat, or anything like that, that door is always open. Like I keep telling Kacey. And trust me she takes full advantage of it. There's nothing stopping you doing the same." He gave her a smile.

"Thanks sir." Dynasty smiled a little, for the first time since she woke up, feeling a little safer, than an adult was finally taking care of her. '_Bout seventeen years too late though…_' she thought sadly.

"Go on, off you go. Make sure you hand this in so your next teacher knows where you've been." He told them, handing them both a piece of paper and watched as they left the room.

He put the chairs back to how they should be and walked to the now open door and nodded for his next class to come in.

Break time certainly couldn't have come quicker for Dynasty. Ever since she'd set foot in the class and told the teacher where she'd been, she couldn't shake off the woman's sympathetic gaze. Sympathy meant pity. And Dynasty Barry wasn't going to allow people to feel sorry for her. She met the pitiful gaze with a steely glare until the old bat left her alone and continued with the lesson.

Connor and Imogen barely said a word to her all lesson, until they were waiting for Kevin outside.

"Did he say how long he'd be?" Imogen asked.

"He text me about 5 minutes ago saying he was on the way… Chalky was going to bring him." Connor answered and looked as he got another message. He quickly read it and showed it to Imogen and Dynasty. The message read; "Got a real bollocking off Chalky, he's gonna look for you, be there in 2 mins."

Imogen shot him an 'I told you so' glare while Dynasty bit her lip.

"Hey it's my own fault, not yours." Connor told her.

"I know, but I didn't want you two getting' into trouble for me."

"You didn't think I was gonna let him get away with it did ya?"

Dynasty wheeled around at the voice and she threw herself into Kevin's waiting arms. She'd only been there the night before, but it felt like an eternity had passed.

"Are you er… Are you alright, Dynasty?" Daniel Chalk asked hesitantly. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her.

Dynasty raised her head so she could look up at the man. "Will be when everyone stops askin' me that." She managed a small smile.

Daniel gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, didn't know what else to say. Connor? Can I have a word?" it wasn't a request and the four of them knew it.

Connor followed Daniel away from the group, though he'd heard it all last night from his own mother, the glares from Dynasty and the slight harshness with Imogen. Playing with fire was one thing, but squaring up against a complete psycho and getting set up by Barry Barry was quite another.

"So did you stay with him?" Kevin asked, looking to Imogen.

"No… After she took Dynasty and you back she dropped me home. Mum was freaking out why I hadn't called or texted her and she said I was with you guys, but she said we lost track of time at hers so…" Imogen shrugged.

"Bet she didn't believe it… Did you see the way you looked last night?" Dynasty commented.

"Did you see yourself?" Imogen shot back, smiling. "I've got no make up to ruin."

"Cause you don't need it. Neither of you do." Kevin told them.

Both girls rolled their eyes. "Yes we do." They both stated.

"D'you think we should save Connor?" Kevin asked, looking over.

Imogen looked at Dynasty, shared a knowing smirk and shook her head. "No, let's leave him." She said.

"You are one cruel woman, Imogen." Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

"Think I'm bad; wait till you hear what she's got planned for you." Imogen lightly threatened.

"Aww come on girls we've suffered enough!" Kevin complained. "We were thick, we get it!"

"You're Kevin Chalk; you're not allowed to be thick!" Dynasty shot back, smirking.

"Well I was, and I'm sorry. So can we forget it now? Please?" he pleaded.

Dynasty was about to answer when her phone rang in her bag. She sighed and opened it and began her search for it. She found it in the bottom of the bag; she took it out and answered it. "Hello?" she spoke.

"Dynasty? We need to have a chat. Meet me at lunch time." Said the voice on the other end. It was Steve-O's mother.

Dynasty froze at the sound, her eyes wide with fear. He couldn't have called her… '_I bet he's told her it was my fault…_' she thought.

"And if I don't?" she questioned, trying to sound braver than she was.

"Then you really don't want to know what I am capable of." The older woman threatened.

"Alright fine… where?" Dynasty sighed.

"I'll come to your school." The woman said and hung up before Dynasty could protest.

Dynasty just stood, froze to the spot. Kevin was trying to talk to her, and Imogen took the phone from her trembling fingers. "He told her…" Dynasty said softly.

"Who was it?" Imogen asked.

"That was his mam… he's gone an' told her ain't he. Told her what he did an' told her it was my fault. Or maybe he's told her I'm lyin'!"

Kevin glared and hugged her. He hated that that piece of scum still had a hold on her. After everything he did, he still has her scared, still knows exactly what to do to hurt her even when he's behind bars.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry didn't need to be an expert to notice something was wrong with his sister. He noticed she was looking upset when she walked past him, Connor and Imogen one side of her, Kevin on the other. He also noticed the closer they got to the doors to the school, Dynasty waved Kevin off, Imogen looked to be telling him something. Barry watched to see if he could tell what she was saying, but he was nowhere near good at lip reading as she was.

Barry drew a heavy sigh then stormed his way over to the girls as Connor and Kevin left to go into the school. "What's goin' on?" he asked when he got close enough.

Imogen looked as though she wanted to say something, but looked to Dynasty for assurance of what to do, but Dynasty didn't look at either of them.

Barry growled impatiently. "Is one of you's gonna tell me or do I need to find out for meself?" he snapped.

"Steve-O's mam called." Dynasty muttered. "Callin' me all sorts, wants me to meet her at lunch."

"You're not goin'!" Barry told her.

"I don't have a choice, Barry. If I don't she'll go mad." Dynasty looked up, black marks around her eyes from where she'd rubbed her mascara and eyeliner in an attempt to stop her tears.

"I'll come with ya." Barry stated. He wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'll hide. She won't see me."

"Okay…" Dynasty muttered.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before Connor's mum or Mrs Budgen sees you." Imogen said gently, taking her friend by the arm and lead her inside. Both girls went in search of the toilets, and eventually found them.

"The panda look doesn't suit you." Imogen added in a lighter tone, earning a little laugh from Dynasty. Imogen looked through her bag for a pack of make up wipes and handed it to her once she pulled the small blue packet from within the bag.

"Least I got some colour in me face, unlike you, Casper." Dynasty joked, looking in the mirror as she wiped at her eyes.

"Oi!" Imogen laughed, leaning against the wall.

"Not sayin' you need it, but I think you'd suit it, y'know, go up a bit in your colours." Dynasty smirked.

"I think I'll pass, I don't like being made up like a Barbie doll." Imogen commented back.

"And I am?" Dynasty shot back. "Actually, don't answer that." She decided once Imogen was about to reply and lightly threw the now sealed mascara tube at her, laughing.

Imogen ducked and picked it up when it fell to the floor. "You didn't even try." She smirked, handing it to her, taking the pack of wipes from her and shoving them back into her bag before Dynasty linked her arm and walked out with her, only to see Connor and Kevin coming down the corridor with Mrs Budgen.

"I thought you said get a teacher? Not the flippin' dinner lady?" Dynasty muttered to Imogen.

Imogen could only shrug, giving her best friend a confused look before turning her gaze on her husband and his friend. "Connor? Explain?"

"Sonya said that mum was in a meeting, and when we went out the office we saw Mrs Budgen." Connor looked at her.

"Yeah she wouldn't let us go till we told her what was going on." Kevin added.

"S'pose it's better than McFall…" Dynasty shrugged and allowed Maggie to lead them all toward the school kitchens.

"You just need a bit of time to calm down, pet. Come on, let's get a cuppa down you." Maggie stated, looking at the young girl surrounded by her friends, and she smiled. "Loyalty is a lovely thing. But the rest of you have lessons to get to. Go on." She added.

Dynasty looked up at Kevin and gave him a smile. "I'll be okay." She told him. "I'm safe here aren't I?"

Kevin nodded as Connor pulled at his arm and he reluctantly left.

"And you. I'll be fine, honestly." Dynasty said, looking to Imogen.

Imogen bit her lip, she could see in Dynasty's look she wasn't too sure if she was okay herself. "Okay." She sighed. "I'll see you later."

Dynasty nodded and watched as her friend left her. Inside she wanted Imogen to be stubborn and say she was staying, but knew it wouldn't have worked. She looked around as Maggie came back over to her with a hot cup of tea and held it out to her.

"Nothing like a good brew to help you relax." Was what the older woman said.

Dynasty took the cup and sat in silence for about two minutes, just staring at the contents while the heat of the cup warmed her cold fingers, though it should have burned.

Maggie observed the younger girl for a moment. Something wasn't quite right. "Is there something bothering you, pet?"

Dynasty barely heard the question. She was too deep in her thoughts, worrying about how best to deal with Steve-O's mother, and how to deal with her own. She needed all the support she could get, and knew straight away that she wouldn't get that from either woman, no matter what she said.

"Earth to Dynasty." Maggie called, waving a tea towel in front of her face to get her attention.

"Sorry miss…" Dynasty said as she jumped in her seat, and gasped when some of the tea escaped from the cup and on to her hand. Quickly she put it on the shelf beside her and shook her hand to rid it of the burning sensation.

"I was wondering when that would burn you." Maggie commented as she lead the girl by the arm to run her hand under the cold tap before handing her a paper towel to dry it. She knew she didn't need to take such measures, it was only tea, but the mother inside her told her she had to take care of whoever was in her care. If that meant going over the top sometimes then she'd do it. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I have to get my crystal ball to find out?" she questioned, smiling.

Dynasty allowed herself to smile at the comment. As overbearing as she was, Dynasty knew she meant well, and only looked after the pupils' best interests. "It's just… all this stuff with Steve-O… What if no one believes me or anythin'? Not exactly done meself any favours have I."

"Of course people will believe you." Maggie looked at the girl, she felt so sorry for her. "You'll get some people that want to stir it, you'll get people that won't believe it's as bad as it's made out to be. But you've got a good support network here, Dynasty."

As she listened, she looked up at the older woman.

"You've got your brother, who maybe doesn't go about it in the right way, but he cares very deeply for you. And for Kacey. Anyone can see that."

"Barry don't care about nothin' but himself most of the time miss." Dynasty sighed.

"But he's still there isn't he?" Maggie pointed out. "You've got Kevin, now, he loves the world of you. To him it doesn't matter about your family and what they think, all he ever talks about is you. Drives the others mad in our school house." She carried on. "You've got Imogen, wasn't that long ago you were at each other's throats now was it?"

Dynasty shook her head, letting out a small laugh at the memory. "Still can't believe I was so stupid to be sayin' the stuff I was. Specially with what she had to deal with." She shrugged.

"But you got over it, thankfully. And now you're best friends." Maggie looked at her.

"Yeah… and I've only got Connor through her, so that's not much support."

"If he knows what's good for him, lady he'll be by your side or risk losing his valuables. And that's even before Imogen finds out." Maggie smiled.

Dynasty couldn't help but laugh and she nodded. "Yeah… I think his mam might lynch him… Poor lad."

"But I also know that's not the full reason you're away with the fairies. A lot more than Imogen." Maggie continued.

"Steve-O's mam wants me to meet her at lunchtime by the school…" Dynasty finally admitted, looking at her. "If I don't go, she's more than likely gonna cause trouble for me."

"Dynasty, you could get yourself into trouble." Maggie said gently. "You can't possibly give into her."

"I have to! They're a dangerous family, and if you get on with them, you're safe, if you're a grass you're almost definitely in trouble." Dynasty sighed.

"You're safe in this school, Dynasty. She is not coming for you as long as I am here." Maggie told her. "I'm sorry, pet I can't let you do this, not when I know you could well be in danger."

"Then she'll find another way to come for me!" Dynasty said desperately.

"So tell the police. Keep yourself out of danger. Forget about pride, forget about being a grass. You can't let people treat you like this. You are a smart girl, Dynasty Barry. And if you used what's up there you'll get somewhere."

Dynasty sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"And you know I'm right." Maggie looked at her. "I'll clear it with Christine, but how would you like to help me in the kitchen, might help keep you occupied over lunch?" she suggested.

"Think I could, miss?" Dynasty asked, not even caring at the slight hopeful tone to her voice.

"Course, you're not that bad a cook. You might even take over from me when I give this up." Maggie smiled.

"I think I'll go one better than a dinner lady, miss." Dynasty teased, smirking.

"Hey you cheeky-!" Maggie started, but couldn't help but smile. "Nothing wrong with being a dinner lady."

"Course not Miss." Dynasty smirked.

Maggie gave her a stern look, a look that didn't last as she caught sight of the smile on the girl's face, and the slight shake of her shoulders, clearly through her giggles being held in. "Right, come on before I change my mind. Surely Christine can't still be in that meeting." She stated, checking the clock on the wall.

Dynasty nodded and walked with her, the cup of tea long forgotten n the shelf as they both made their way to the Head's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Dynasty waited outside, she could hear Maggie battling with both Byrne and Mrs Mulgrew, Christine seemed to be on her side while Byrne wanted her to remain in class. She scowled at the floor, wondering why all her decisions were being made for her. Yes she was a student, but she was seventeen years old, and knew her own mind. She could feel eyes on her and she looked up to see Sonya looking at her.

"What you starin' at?" Dynasty asked, her Scouse accent thick with the tone of annoyance.

Sonya pretended to shake herself from a thought and she smiled at the girl. "Nothing, just off in me own world. " Sonya told her. "'ere, I don't wanna be nosy, but are you okay?"

Dynasty shook her head slightly, she knew it wouldn't be long before the ditzy woman started fishing for the latest gossip. "Nothin' to do wi'you." She answered and went back to listening to the conversation between the two adults that was clearly about her.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mr Byrne leaned out and looked straight at Dynasty. "Dynasty could you come in here please?"

Dynasty looked up, nodded silently before standing and walking into the Head's office.

"Dynasty are you being threatened?" Christine asked before Michael could form a suitable question.

Dynasty visibly flinched at the question, not because of the tone of concern, but at the words.

Christine nodded, it answered her question without her even saying a word. "That settles it then, she stays with Maggie this lunch time." She told Michael, looking at Dynasty all the time. "Dynasty I need you to tell me who it is."

"Hang on, I am still in charge here." Michael started, but Christine held her hand up toward him.

Dynasty shook her head. "No, Miss I can't. Things will happen."

"What things? What are you so scared of?" Christine asked softly, looking at her.

"I can't… not here." Dynasty shook her head.

Christine nodded and backed off. "Okay. I won't pressure you to talk."

Maggie stepped in, gently putting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Dynasty, pet, we can't help you if you don't talk to us. We are here to help you." She told her softly. She looked at Christine, silently saying; 'If she doesn't talk now I'll try later'

Christine gave a slight nod, passing it off as agreement to Maggie's spoken words. "Mrs Budgen is right, Dynasty. You take all the time you need, but we can't let you leave the school until we know you're safe."

Michael sat against the edge of his desk, watching the three women in front of him. It wasn't too long ago Dynasty and her siblings terrorised the corridors of Waterloo Road, but one by one, he had seen them become better people, Dynasty, Kacey and even Barry. Barry was…somewhat a lot more difficult to convince, whereas his sisters quickly saw reasons as to why they should continue with their education.

Dynasty was adamant she wasn't going to talk, and kept shaking her head, repeating the words; "I can't."

Christine nodded her understanding and gave her arm a gentle squeeze to show her she was on her side and wasn't going to push her into talking. "It's okay."

Maggie took the moment to lead Dynasty out of the office just in time for the bell to signal the end of one lesson and the start of another.

"I have a free now, Miss, so I can help now if you want?" Dynasty suggested.

"Alright, love. Come on then." Maggie smiled and lead the girl toward the canteen again.

Maggie had already got most of the food cooked for lunch time, but there was still a few things left to do, and with her help, allowed Dynasty to help complete the tasks.

The time past quickly for the teenager, who never thought she would enjoy cooking as much as she did when accompanied by someone as equally passionate about it. "I think when I go to uni, I'll do a caterin' course Miss."

Maggie smiled. "Well if you need any training, you come to me, I'll teach you all you need to know. It's alright sitting in a lecture hall learning the different techniques and all of that, but the best experience you can get is actually putting it to practice."

Dynasty nodded, smiling a little and helped get everything set up. She jumped when the bell went, she hadn't expected the hour to pass so quickly.

She knew it wouldn't be long before everyone started piling into the canteen. The Dynasty Barry a term ago would rather have been seen dead than helping out in the school kitchens. But life had a funny way of surprising her, and things happened that sort of put her life into perspective.

A/N: Sorry it's short, things have happened lately in the family and... I've not really been in the mood for writing, but I'm going to make sure I'm updating everything tonight, then I'll take a mini break from it all.


End file.
